Tales of the Living Dead
by Thunderclese7
Summary: (Rebooted) This is just a collection of short stories about some of my favorite ghost in the DP universe, and how I think they died. It also introduces my DP OC, Fantasm and the role he plays in some of the deaths. It's told in chronological order, from who died first to who died most recently.
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

There are many ghosts within The Ghost Zone, few know how they got there or who they are. Some can remember a little of their former life. Yes some ghosts were once human, who met an unfortunate end. Some of them might have even known each other in life, maybe they were even related to one another. Here are some few ghosts who have lived and died that hold some importance to one another…

* * *

Notes: I know this is short, but it's just an intro so that's alright. Anyway, up first is Desiree.


	2. Desiree

Chapter 2: Desiree

The sun was setting over the dunes far from the city as night claimed the Arabian skies. Not many people were out in the streets due to all sorts of thieves and the like. A woman stands in front of a small tent with a sign in front. 'Desiree the Devine' it read. The woman, Desiree, was just closing up her fortune telling stand. She was truly beautiful, with tanned skin and long flowing black hair that covered on of her green eyes. She wore a two piece outfit with a blue top, and blue baggy pants with sandals. She had little jewelry, only two simple armbands and three bracelets, with two on her right arm and one on her left. Desire sighed. "What a chore this is." she said. "But it needs to be done nonetheless." Just as Desiree was finishing up, two palace guards came up behind her. They grabbed her roughly by the arms, and one said. "Desiree the Devine, by order of the Sultan you are to come with us!" Desiree panicked and began to struggle. "But what have I done wrong?!" She cried, only to be backhanded across the face. Disoriented Desiree was picked up and thrown into a cage on the back of a cart, and taken two the Palace. Then the world went dark.

* * *

When Desiree awoke, she was in a cell in the palace dungeon. She looked around in a panic, hoping to find some way of escape. All she found were rats and bones of former prisoners. A guard came up to her and spoke in a creepy tone. "Ah so this is the great 'Desiree the Devine', what a pity to see you in such a state." She ran up to him and grabbed ahold of the bars to her cell. "Please tell me why I'm in here." She begged. "The Sultan has received many complaints from his subjects, specifically the ones that you have given false fortunes to. He has also heard of your claims to be a djinn, and finds this insulting to him for some reason. So tomorrow you shall be taken before him to be executed." He smiled as he saw the color drain from her face. "Surely you can't be serious." Desiree cried. "Oh, but I am. Well it's been nice chatting with you, but I'm afraid I must take my leave. Feel free to pray to whatever god you worship, it's all you can do now." The guard laughed cruelly as he left, leaving Desiree alone in the dark waiting to die.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Desiree hoped, and she was taken out of her cell to see the Sultan. He had the look of an old wise man, and was dress in the finest robes. When she stood before the old man he frowned at her. "So 'Desiree the Devine', you claim to be a djinn. Is this correct?" Desiree looked at him with terror and said. "Yes, because I am a djinn, just let me prove it, go on make a wish. So you shall wish it, so shall it be." She said desperately. The Sultan paused for a moment, not showing any expression on his face. "Very well then, I wish you were dead." He then looked behind Desiree and nodded. Desiree turned and briefly caught a glimpse of the guard from last night, before he swung his arm and she felt a sensation throughout her neck. Desiree's body then fell over right after her head left her shoulders.

* * *

Desiree then woke with a gasp and looked around. She was in a strange green void that swirled around her. "What just happened" She cried as she reached for her neck. "Where is this place, wait… who am I? Come on think Desiree think, wait that's it, my name is Desiree!" She cried out in triumph. As she tried to remember more, her last words flashed through her mind 'So you shall wish it, so shall it be.' "And I'm a djinn, excellent. Now all I have to do is find someone and grant their wishes." And so, Desiree flew throughout The Ghost Zone in search of a master to her genie.

* * *

Notes: I only recently found out that Desiree already has a background in the DP universe, but I went with the one I came up with because I like it more. Also djinn, is another word for genie. Up next is Skulker.


	3. Skulker

Chapter 3: Skulker

It was quite within the snowy landscape, then, like thunder a shot was heard throughout the woods. The deer fell dead in its tracks as a hunter stood triumphantly a great distance away. Well as triumphantly as his 3'9 frame would allow. But dwarf or not, Samuel Von Kulker was never more satisfied after a good kill. He wore a brown overcoat and pants and a white shirt with black boots. He had brown eyes and hair with a small pony tail and trim goatee. He then travelled with his assistant Daniel to retrieve the corpse of his latest score. "Right between the eyes, what an excellent shot Mr. Von Kulker." Daniel said to Samuel. He was young enough to admire the hunter for his skill, and not think he was a scrawny midget. Samuel accepted the compliment. "Thank you Daniel, now let's get this stag onto the cart." They picked up the deer, well Daniel did Samuel helped, and rode back to town.

* * *

When they arrived at the town of Rockchester, Maine most people just went about their business as usual. But then there were the drunks at the pub. After all he was a dwarf in the 1800's. "Oy look! It's wee little Kulker and 'is chore boy." One of them shouted. "Looks like he's pretty cross whiff us already." Another said, and he was right. Samuel had a temper a short as he was, he didn't have time to deal with these idiots. But Daniel spoke up for him. "Mr. Von Kulker could out hunt any of you buffoons any day!" That seemed to snap them out of their stupor. Finally one of them, apparently the leader, said. "Alright then let's see if he can take on some real game!" He shouted. The next day the three drunks, also known as Thatcher, Robert, and Michael, were all sobered up and ready to hunt. Samuel was unsure about all this; he didn't even know what he was hunting. But his face was expressionless, and he stood his ground. "Well little man I suppose you'd like to know what we're hunting today." said Thatcher confidently. "Yes I would, normally I wouldn't go out to hunt without first, collecting information on the type of game I'm hunting. But if it means getting rid of you three than I can make an exception." Samuel said, leaving the three hunters stupefied trying to process what he just said. Thatcher recovered first and grinned. "Well then in that case, we're going to be hunting the most dangerous game this forest can provide, the brown bear! He said with confidence, intending to scare off Von Kulker before the hunt even began. But Samuel just stood there and said. "Very well, good luck to you gentlemen, you'll need it." He then walked into the woods, modified rifle in hand, and like that the hunt began.

* * *

Three days later Samuel Von Kulker came into town of Rockchester yet again, this time he caught every ones attention. This was because he dragged the corpses of not only what could easily be a 300 pound bear, but two timber wolves, and the wounded bodies of Robert and Michael. The only one missing was Thatcher. Daniel ran up to his employer to see if he was wounded, yet he couldn't find a scratch on him. "Are you alright Mr. Von Kulker?!" he asked the dwarf. "I'm fine, just a bit winded. See to it that Robert and Michael get to the doctor." "But what about Thatcher, where is he?" Samuel's face took on a solemn expression, and he said. "Sadly Thatcher is here." He then pointed to the bear, who Daniel now noticed had blood on its maw. "He's just in there." Samuel finished, and Daniel had to swallow his vomit. "I'll gut the bear to get Thatcher's remains later, I might even stuff it and name it after him. Daniel looked at Samuel in confusion. "What do you mean sir?" Samuel sighed. "What I mean is Thatcher would have never lost his life in those woods if he had acknowledged me as a fellow hunter. So now I must prove that I'm the greatest hunter there is." "Well I think the folk's of Rockchester will give ya their support. It was true, a few days after the hunt, the people of Rockchester started to treat Samuel as the town hero instead of the town laughing stock. They gave him whatever he needed free of charge. He was able to stuff all his previous kills, and make all sorts of new modifications to his arsenal. And like that he became the greatest hunter there was; now all he needed was the perfect game.

* * *

"Africa!" Daniel yelled. "Isn't that a little excessive, Mr. Von Kulker." Samuel merely continued to look at his maps. "I can no longer hunt here Daniel, the wildlife needs a chance to repopulate. And I can't just stop. It's as if it's my purpose to do so." Daniel grew worried for his employer's safety. "Then at least let me come with you." "Daniel, you're not a young boy anymore. You have your own family to take care of." The next day Samuel got on his boat, and left for The Dark Continent. When he arrived he immediately set of to find his prey, the King of the Jungle. When he finally came across the mighty lion, it proved to be too much for him. What little remains that were recovered were sent to the town of Rockchester, more specifically to Daniel, who then gave Samuel a hero's burial. He looked up at the sky and wondered if his employ-no his friend was at peace now.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Ghost Zone, a small blob of ectoplasm formed out of nowhere. It soon took shape, growing tiny arms and legs, and a small face with red eyes. It quickly looked itself over and gave out a quick high-pitched cry. "How dare I have such a form?" It said in a squeaky voice. "Me the greatest hunter in the world, The Great….SSSSssss….Kulker, Skulker, that's it The Great Skulker. Now to construct new weapons for me to hunt with, maybe even a battle suit to hide this wretched form." And so Samuel Von Kulker, the greatest hunter in Maine, became Skulker, the greatest hunter in The Ghost Zone.

* * *

Notes: I feel like I've portrayed Skulker as a good guy in this, what do you think. And if you're trying to figure out how a three foot tall dwarf could carry the weight of a 300 pound bear, two wolves, and two adult men, stop. It takes place in a world based on a cartoon remember. Anyway, up next is Johnny 13 and Kitty.


	4. Johnny 13 & Kitty

Chapter 4: Johnny 13 & Kitty

Johnny Thurstein sighed as he was riding his bike through the vast desert expanse. He hadn't slept for two days, and he couldn't find any towns nearby. So he just kept riding along, just him and his shadow for company. A few hours later Johnny came across a small town called San Fantasma, and he gave a sigh of relief. Finally a place to rest up and maybe get something to eat. He pulled into the nearest motel and got off his bike. He went inside the main office and rang the bell at the front desk. Johnny waited a few minutes before an old fat woman came up to the desk and said. "What can I do for ya'?" Her voice was really raspy, almost man-like which caught Johnny off guard. "Uh, I'd like a room for the night, maybe two." The woman put on her glasses to get a better look at the young man in front of her. He was very pale and had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a black leather coat over a white shirt and black leather pants. Finally he had a pair of fingerless gloves and motorcycle boots. "That'll be $10.95 for tonight, we'll see about tomorrow. Is it just you?" She asked as Johnny fished around for his cash. "Yeah, it's just me. Say, you know any good places to eat around here?" He said as he handed her the money. "Try Sal's Diner down the street on the left, you can't miss It." said the woman as she handed Johnny his room key, number 13. "Thanks" Johnny then pocketed the key and got back on his bike and head off to get a bite to eat.

* * *

Katie Parker hated her life, she hated her school, she hated her militaristic father, she hated her job, she hated it all. All she wanted to do was escape the cage that was San Fantasma, but this wasn't some fairy tale. She wasn't a princess waiting to be rescued, and she highly doubted some valiant knight would sweep her off her feet. That was the sad truth, so all she could do was put on a fake smile like any good waitress and serve these chumps their food. With that in mind she finished washing her hands and looked in the bathroom mirror so she could brush a few rust colored locks of hair out of her green eyes, before straightening out her uniform and head back out into Sal's Diner. She headed up to the front desk to see Brenda. "Hey Brenda, got anyone who needs there order taken?" "Oh hey Kate. Uh looks like there's someone over in booth 13, try him." Katie looked over at the designated booth to see a head of blonde hair, and shrugged. "Alright, I'm on it."

Johnny sat in the booth waiting for his order to be taken. He had little money, but luckily the coffee he got came with free refills. As he thought out what he was going to do for money he heard a voice say "What can I getcha?" He turned to answer, but as soon as he saw the angel in front of him he was rendered speechless. When Katie didn't hear a response she looked up from her noted pad to ask again, but as soon as she did, she too was speechless. They just stared at each other, completely oblivious to the world around them. Then a voice cut through the air. "Hey Kate, you take that guy's order yet?" Brenda asked from the register. "Uh hang on a sec. So what can I getcha'?" Katie asked again, this time Johnny answered. "I'll take a burger with a side of fries. Um this might be a little forward but are you doing anything later? My names Johnny by the way." He asked nervously, which was odd because he was normally quite the ladies' man. Katie's heart skipped a beat, she knew her dad wouldn't approve of the boy, but she couldn't help herself. "I'm Katie, and I get off at 8:00 so maybe we could do something then." Johnny smiled. "Alright then, I'll see you later." "See ya'." Katie then when to hand in Johnny's order, looking forward to when she got off work more than ever.

* * *

Later that night when Katie got out of work Johnny was there leaning on his bike waiting for her. "Wow you have a motorcycle, that's awesome!" Katie shouted in excitement, much to Johnny's pleasure. "Yep she's all mine, good old 13, just like everything else in my life." He said with confidence as he patted the seat of his ride. "Well I guess that makes you Johnny 13." Katie said with a sly smile on her face. "Well if goin' around givin' nick names I'll just call you Kitty." Johnny half joked. "Hmm I like it, so I guess the joke's on you." Johnny just smiled back. "I never said I didn't like Johnny 13." He took a moment to see 'Kitty' in her casual clothes. She wore a red leather skirt and jacket with a black shirt, green stockings, and black boots. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" he asked. Kitty looked at his bike and said. "Maybe we can just ride around for a while, and figure something out then." Johnny smiled. "Sounds good to me." They both hopped on the bike, and took off like a bat outa hell.

* * *

Later when Johnny dropped Kitty off at home, her father was less than pleased. "Katherine Grace Parker, where have you been all night?!" He then saw Johnny outside and scowled. "Don't tell me you out with that greaser punk!" Kitty grew angry at the way her father talked about Johnny. "Don't talk about Johnny like that, I love him!" At this point her father nearly exploded. "Like hell you do, you're just a child!" At this Kitty grew even angrier. "I'm almost 18 Dad, I practically an adult! And I don't need to listen to you anymore!" She then ran out the door, but not before grabbing her favorite purple scarf. She ran down the road as fast as her feet would carry her, just as it started to rain. Luckily Johnny was not far off, as if he stopped to think for a moment. He looked surprised to see her and asked. "Kitty what happened?" Kitty hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "Oh Johnny, let's get out of here. I don't care where we go, as long as we're together." "Alright babe, hop on." With than said, the two jumped on the bike and drove off down the rainy road out of town. Johnny could barely see anything beyond the rain, but went with his gut. Just as they reached the bridge out of San Fantasm a pair of headlights came on right in front of them, forcing Johnny to violently turn off road and crash into the river. Both teens were in pretty bad shape, Kitty had cracked the back of her skull open, and Jonny had four broken ribs and was probably bleeding internally. To make matters worse, Johnny's bike was slowly pushing them under the water. All the two could do was look in each other's eyes as they went under, and hold hands as the air left their lungs.

* * *

Johnny woke up in The Ghost Zone with a start, "Kitty!" being his first word. "I gotta find her! Come on shadow old pal." To his surprise his shadow actually stood up and took on a ghoulish form. Johnny was afraid at first, but when Shadow helped pick up his bike, Johnny knew he was an ally. "Alright Shadow, let's go find Kitty." He got on his bike and drove off in search of Kitty with Shadow by his side. Luckily Kitty was nearby. "Johnny!" she shouted. "Kitty!" Johnny then jumped off his bike, and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Kitty looked at Johnny with her arms around his neck. "Looks like Death itself can't tear us apart." He stoked her cheek with his hand. "Looks like it." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. All while Johnny's shadow watched on so happy for the two of them.

* * *

Notes: And they "lived" happily ever after, for a while anyway. Anyway that's two birds with one stone. And in case it wasn't clear this took place in the 1950's. Next up is Technus.


	5. Technus

Chapter 5: Technus

Deep in his laboratory a scientist laughed maniacally in the dark. That was until his granddaughter turned on the basement lights. "Grandpa, why are you laughing in the dark?" she asked. "Ah, Nicole I have just finished my latest invention." Said the scientist turning towards the stairs. "Really, what does it do?" said Nicole. "Uh, I don't know actually. But rest assured this will make Nicolai Technuson a world known name!" He said, and Nicole let out a chuckle. "Yeah sure thing Grandpa, anyway it's time for supper." Nicolai placed his invention of unknown purpose on his workbench. "Very well then, I shall join you shortly." Nicolai Technuson was an inventor, plain and simple. It didn't matter if some of his inventions didn't work, or didn't have any real use. It was who he was. Sadly this didn't pay a lot of bills, so he was forced to live in his workshop in his daughter Janice's basement. Luckily he found a wonderful assistant in his 15 year old granddaughter Nicole. So for the moment life was good, Nicolai sighed and headed upstairs.

As Nicolai sat down his daughter Janice sighed. "So Dad, what have come up with this time?" "Well I'm not 100% certain as to what it does. But if my calculations are correct, it should vacuum and contain any spectral anomalies." "Spectral anomalies, you mean like ghosts?" Janice asked. "Don't be ridiculous Janice, ghosts aren't real. Besides I am a man of science. Why would I believe in ghosts?" Nicole decided to say something at this point. "It looked kinda like a thermos to me." Nicolai just laughed at his granddaughters comment, and they ate for a while in silence. Then Janice's husband Richard spoke up. "So Nicolai, come up with any inventions you could make any money with? Or would you prefer a real job?" If Nicolai was insulted, it didn't show. But the same could not be said for his daughter. "Richard! Now is not the time for that!" Janice shouted, but Nicolai stopped her from saying more. "Now now Janice, let the man speak." Richard smiled and went to fetch his briefcase. When he came back he opened it and fished through it for a minute before pulling out a pamphlet, which he handed to Nicolai. Nicolai stared at it for a minute before reading the name aloud. "Axion Labs?" Richard explained everything, before Nicolai even had a chance to ask a single question. "It's a government funded advanced technologies company. It's full of the greatest minds of all fields of science, so I figured you could fit right in. Sure they might assign you something to build every once in a while, but you can just work on your personal projects at home." It would be a lie if Nicolai said he wasn't interested, but something still bugged him. "I don't kno-" He started. "At least sleep on it." Richard said desperately. Nicolai sighed. "Very well, I'll sleep on it." He then got up and went to the kitchen to wash his dishes.

* * *

The next day Nicolai was in his lab tinkering as usual. "Grandpa, are you down here?" Nicole called down the stairs. "Yes, I am." He answered deep into concentration on his latest gadget. Nicole came down the stairs and was about to enter the actual workshop before Nicolai stopped her. "Up, up, up, what are the rules about entering the lab?" Nicole stopped and realized her mistake. "Oh, sorry I forgot." She then grabbed a lab coat, along with a pair of gloves and safety goggles. She put them on and walked up to her grandfather. "So, whatcha workin' on?" She asked curiously. Nicolai stopped what he was doing and sighed before removing his goggles and turning to her. "In all honesty, I have no idea. I'm just mulling over what your dad said last night, and I think better when I'm tinkering." He explained. "Oh, okay. Dad actually asked me to come down and ask you if you've come to decision yet." Nicole said, feeling a little sorry for her grandpa. Nicolai just sighed before relenting. "Alright, I'll give this Axion thing a shot." Nicole smiled. "Alright, let's go tell Dad!" before dragging Nicolai up the stairs to the Richard the good news.

* * *

The car ride to Axion Labs was quite tense for Nicolai. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable being alone with Richard, it was because he was nervous about this whole Axion Labs thing. So he decided to strike up a conversation. "So Richard, why exactly do you want me to see this Axion labs thing anyway? I thought you worked at a law firm." Richard was focused on the road but managed to answer Nicolai's question. "Well, one of my clients is planning to buy Axion Labs sometime in the future. And when I mentioned you were an inventor, Mr. Masters seemed quite interested, and asked me to convince you to sign up." He laughed. "It's only now I realize I didn't have to ask you until after he bought the company." Then Richard paused and looked at Nicolai. "So I guess we could head back if you want?" Nicolai briefly considered the option, but decided against it. "No, no, let's see what this Axion Labs has to offer." With that said they drove onward.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at Axion Lab, it was an understatement to say that Nicolai was impressed. It was as if He'd died and gone to heaven. There were all sorts of technological advancements being made here. As Nicolai looked around Richard noticed his expression. "Glad I talked you it now?" Nicolai barely heard him through his amazed mind, but managed to nod. "Yes, very." Richard smiled. "Good. Now let's go see about getting you that opening. Just let me do the talking, I am a lawyer after all."

They walked up to the front desk and the secretary smiled. "Hello and welcome to Axion Labs. How may I help you?" Richard spoke up. "Yes we heard you were looking for some of the greatest minds on Earth, and I happen to have one right here." Nicolai smiled Richard really was a witty fellow. The secretary quickly went over to her computer and looked over some files, she then turned back to them. "I'm sorry, but Axion Labs isn't currently hiring at the moment." Nicolai was disappointed, but Richard wasn't so quick to give up. And he had an ace up his sleeve. "I should mention Vlad Masters sent us." The secretary quickly sprung up from her seat. "In that case why don't we consult Mr. Axion? Just follow me." She then started to walk to her left, with Richard and Nicolai close behind her.

They walked down a labyrinth of hallways, seeing more experiments along the way. It was then Nicolai knew why he first felt so uncomfortable, most of these experiments were weapons. But they weren't all weapons, so he could look past that. He could just ask not to be assigned to make any weapons. After all that wasn't too much to ask, right?

Finally the tree of them reached the office of Mr. Axion. The secretary asked them to wait a moment while she went to inform Mr. Axion of their arrival. After a few minutes of waiting they were called in. There they met a giant of a man, standing nearly 8' feet tall with brown hair and a goatee. He wore a pinstripe business suit and his hair pulled into a short ponytail. He turned to them. "So I take it you're the ones who want to see me?" He spoke in a deep baritone voice. Richard was first to recover. "Yes sir we would lik-" Before he could finish Axion sent him a steely glare. "Forgive me little man, but I was speaking to the older gentleman. Seeing as how he looks like a scientist and the one I would be hiring." He then turned to Nicolai keeping his glare, as if to test Nicolai's character. "So, what do you think you have to offer Axion Labs?" Nicolai met Axion's glare with one of his own, but kept his cool. "I can't say much for any other category, but when it comes to technology I guaranty you will find no one greater than I." They kept up their glaring contest, until Axion grinned. He put out his hand and said. "Very well, you can start tomorrow." Nicolai smiled and took Mr. Axion's hand and shook it furiously, ignoring the bone crushing pain. "I guaranty you won't regret this!" With that Nicolai and Richard took their leave.

* * *

The first few days as an Axion employee weren't all that spectacular for Nicolai. First there was the paperwork, and then a better look at the labs, but it was all worth it in the end. Now Nicolai had a proper workshop filled with the latest tools and technology.

Just as Nicolai began to think of what to build first, Mr. Axion came into his lab. "Hello Nicolai, I see you're making yourself at home." Nicolai turned to Mr. Axion a little surprised to see him, but soon he calmed down. "Yes sir, in fact I was just thinking of what to build first." Axion chuckled a little. "Well I hope you don't mind if I've taken the liberty for you." Nicolai was confused now, and then he remembered when Richard told him they might assign him projects to work on. He wondered what it could be. "What is it sir?" Mr. Axion chuckled and said. "Follow me."

They walked down a labyrinth of hallways before he came up to a door with a plethora of locks. Up at the top in big lettering was the words 'Project Exonaut'. Needless to say Nicolai was in awe. "What is this sir?" he said breathlessly. Axion just chuckled again. "If the door is enough to leave you breathless just wait till see what's inside." He then type in a six digit password, scanned his eye and hand. And like that the doors opened revealing what was inside. Nicolai was amazed, before him stood a great metallic exoskeleton with numerous pistons and hydraulic wires holding it up. "What is this?" Nicolai asked again. This time Axion didn't chuckle, but did give a little smirk. "It's a prototype exo-suit, while the skeleton can be used to help the disabled. It's originally meant for combat and military use, that's where you come in." Nicolai didn't like the idea of building a weapon, but it was as if this machine was asking him to finish it. He looked over to Mr. Axion with a steely gaze and said. "Consider it done." Axion couldn't help give a hearty laugh. "That's the spirit Nicolai. Now, let's see what you can do."

* * *

It's been three weeks now.

Three weeks since Nicolai called his family.

Three weeks since he came home.

Three weeks since he even left his lab.

Needless to say Nicolai's family was worried about him. Not to mention Nicole has grown lonely without her grandpa around. Richard had tried calling Axion Labs to get a hold of Nicolai. But he got the same excuse every time. "Sorry sir, but we can't get a hold of the employee you are requesting. Please try again later." They would say. Finally Richard had enough and decided to go to Axion Labs in person. Janice and Nicole also insisted on coming with him.

When they arrived they surprised to see Mr. Axion waiting for them in the lobby. "Ah Richard, what excellent timing, I was hoping you could help me with something." It was then Mr. Axion noticed Janice and Nicole. "Is this your family?" he asked. Richard was beyond confused now, but he answered nonetheless. "Uh, yes they are." "Good, then perhaps they can help too. Please, follow me." He then turned around and walked off. Richard stood in place before rushing to catch up, Janice and Nicole right behind him. When he did, he finally brought up the topic he came here to discuss in the first place. "Actually I'd like to talk to you about my father-in-law. We haven't heard from him in three weeks." Axion stared ahead as he answered Richard. "Then you and I have something in common. I assigned him his first project, and next thing I know he locks himself in the lab with it." They arrived at the door containing 'Project Exonaut'. There were various hackers at the door. As Mr. Axion gestured towards them he said. "He even managed to hack the door so no one can get in." It was then the unthinkable happened. The doors opened.

* * *

When they all entered the lab, they saw two things that clearly caught their attention. One was a clearly sleep deprived Nicolai standing proudly next to a series of monitors. The other was a 10 foot tall battle suit, complete with black armor, with green highlights here and there, including a T-shaped faceplate with red eyes and mouth. Everyone was speechless, that is, everyone except Nicolai. "Well Mr. Axion, what do you think?" He then noticed his family was there as well. "Richard, Janice, Nicole, how nice of you all to come see me." It was then Janice spoke up. "We came here because we haven't heard from you in three weeks Dad!" She shouted angrily at him. Nicolai looked confused for a moment, then he looked up the date on one of the monitors. Then he looked back at his family and shrugged. "Guess I lost track of time." Everyone was in utter shock of how ridiculous this was, Nicole even face palmed. "Nonetheless, allow me to introduce my latest creation, The Exonaut Combat Suit" Nicolai proudly announced. Nicole ran up to him in a hug. "It's so cool Grandpa! Can we see it in action?" She beamed. Nicolai returned the hug, and said. "Of course, that is if Mr. Axion is okay with it. It is his suit after all." Axion smiled and gave a nod. "Go right ahead, we'll set up proper demonstration for the military later." With that said Nicolai opened up the suit and got inside. He went trough all the procedures and began to power up the suit. It was then something went terribly wrong, a surge in power cause Nicolai to be electrocuted inside the suit. Everbody was horrified at the site. Before long the suit collapsed and Nicolai's fried remains were pulled out of it.

* * *

Another three weeks later a funeral was held for Nicolai. He was cremated because the state the body was in wasn't to pleasant to be buried. While everyone else was upstairs in the living room, Nicole was in her gandfather's lab crying her eye's out. She felt so responsible for her grandfather's death, if only she didn't ask for a demonstration. She could only hope that her grandpa would rest in peace.

* * *

Another ghost wandered into The Ghost Zone. He was wearing a lab coat and green safety gloves, along with a pair of safety goggles that looked more like sunglasses. What was most noticeable about him was his green skin and white hair, which looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket. But Nicolai took many more volts than that. He moaned rubbing his head. "What's goin on? Where am I? Wait a minute, who am I?" He then rubbed his chin while thinking to himself. "That's it! I'm Nicolai Technus, master of all technology." He then laughed to himself before flying off further into The Ghost Zone, leaving his old life behind.

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially all the cameos of various elements from the cartoon, such as Axion labs, Vlad, and Nicolai's would be Fenton Thermos. Also the battle suit Nicolai built is supposed to look like his robot form from his first appearance. This takes place during the late '80's or early '90's by the way. One last thing, when I thought up Mr. Axion, I pictured him as a brown haired Monstroso (from The Venture Bros.) Next up is Youngblood.


End file.
